cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rikti
Overview The Rikti is a villain group that has invaded earth during the Rikti War. Their invasion was halted due to the heroics of the Vanguard at the cost of untold lives. They remain entrenched on earth and pose a danger to everyone they encounter. Background Rikti official info ( Copied from the City of Villains official website http://www.cityofheroes.com/gameinfo/villain_groups_rikti.html : The fact that the Rikti Invasion is over for the time being does not mean that the other-dimensional invaders are cleansed from the city. In fact, quite the opposite is true. No one knows for sure how many Rikti still lurk beneath the streets of Paragon City and other great battleground cities like Rome and Kuala Lumpur. Some estimates put the number at a few thousand. Others suggest that there are ten or twenty times that many still menacing the planet. While the danger of total worldwide enslavement to an alien race seems to have passed for the time being, the Rikti still present a daily and ever-growing threat. The affect of the Rikti on human culture and society has not been entirely negative. The world they come from is quite a bit more advanced than our own, technologically speaking. During the war and in subsequent raids on Rikti cells, heroes have recovered literally thousands of tons of Rikti technology. From spaceships to handguns, the Rikti brought a startling array of weapons and other technology with them. Ever since the first alien energy rifle fell into the hands of a human scientist, we have been learning from their scientific discoveries. The war walls that divide up Paragon City employ force fields based on Rikti technology. Vanguard has begun to employ a prototype 'rapid response' portal system designed after Rikti teleporters and many heroes benefit from an emergency teleportation system that sends them directly to a hospital when their life signs reach a critical level. Once they get there, they find themselves rejuvenated by hospital beds that repair damage at a cellular level using a system inspired by the Rikti transmogrification vats. The benefits reaped from Rikti technology have only begun to appear and are certain to transform our entire world in the years to come. Right now though, they pose a problem as well. Not all of the discarded or lost Rikti technology fell into the hands of the heroes and governments of the world. Every month, more and more of it makes its way into the hands of Paragon City's criminal element. The black market for alien artifacts is booming, with even a simple side arm or communication device selling for tens of thousands of dollars. An early attempt to auction a Rikti helmet on eBay™ got a high bid of $35,320 before the government cracked down, arresting the seller and fining the company. A more serious problem came when a local gang found a stash of Rikti assault weapons, turning them overnight into a group with the firepower to level a city block in a matter of minutes. Fortunately, a group of young heroes captured the gang as they attempted to rob a liquor store, but the potential danger was obvious to everyone (except perhaps the dimwitted thieves). Current international laws clearly state that any artifact of alien technology must be immediately turned over to the local government who will then turn it over to the Vanguard. The Vanguard - in addition to its other duties, has taken on the role of clearinghouse for captured alien technology. They then apportion out the finds to different research facilities around the world. Vanguard security personnel are stationed at each of these labs, both to ensure their safety and to see that the scientists share whatever discoveries they make with the rest of the world community. Many private research and development firms now operate under government contract to help unlock the potential in captured Rikti tech. Among the most significant is Crey Industries, who made some of the earliest and quickest advances in Rikti research. They hold the patent on the emergency teleportation system that so many heroes use every day in their fight against evil. However, Crey recently lost all of its contracts and was forbidden to work on Rikti research after the Vanguard discovered that the company possessed a number of Rikti weapons and rare suits of advanced combat armor that the rest of the world knew nothing about. The Countess Crey maintained that it was simply a clerical error, but the Vanguard remained unimpressed and seized all the alien artifacts known to be in Crey's possession. Crey has assured the UN that it no longer has any interest in alien research and is pursuing its own projects from now on. Villain types Underlings Rikti Monkey Often referred to as ruin monkeys, these horrible creatures were created by the Rikti, then let loose in the city to wreak havoc. They roam in packs and pounce with tremendous speed and ferocity. Unfortunately, the Rikti seem to have a never-ending supply of them. Notes Rikti monkeys that appear out of Portals are classified as Small rather than Underlings. Powers Wild Rikti Monkey Often referred to as ruin monkeys, these horrible creatures were created by the Rikti, then let loose in the city to wreak havoc. They roam in packs and pounce with tremendous speed and ferocity. Unfortunately, the Rikti seem to have a never-ending supply of them. Powers Vicious Rikti Monkey Often referred to as ruin monkeys, these horrible creatures were created by the Rikti, then let loose in the city to wreak havoc. They roam in packs and pounce with tremendous speed and ferocity. Unfortunately, the Rikti seem to have a never-ending supply of them. Powers Minions Drone During the Rikti War these flying Drones swarmed all over the city's skies. Today these machines still sweep through the air with some frequency. Their quick evasive maneuvering, sophisticated scanners and powerful energy cannon make them a constant menace. Powers Improved Drone During the Rikti War these flying Drones swarmed all over the city's skies. Today these machines still sweep through the air with some frequency. Their quick evasive maneuvering, sophisticated scanners and powerful energy cannon make them a constant menace. Powers Advanced Drone During the Rikti War these flying Drones swarmed all over the city's skies. Today these machines still sweep through the air with some frequency. Their quick evasive maneuvering, sophisticated scanners and powerful energy cannon make them a constant menace. Powers Conscript The Rikti have come to stand for everything humans hate and fear in the universe. Their unprovoked invasion of Earth has left much of the planet traumatized and angry. Even out of their battle armor, their high-tech weaponry makes Rikti dangerous opponents. Powers Infantry The Rikti have come to stand for everything humans hate and fear in the universe. Their unprovoked invasion of Earth has left much of the planet traumatized and angry. Even out of their battle armor, their high-tech weaponry makes Rikti dangerous opponents. Powers Communications Officer The Rikti have come to stand for everything humans hate and fear in the universe. Their unprovoked invasion of Earth has left much of the planet traumatized and angry. Even out of their battle armor, their high-tech weaponry makes Rikti dangerous opponents. Powers Guardian The Rikti have come to stand for everything humans hate and fear in the universe. Their unprovoked invasion of Earth has left much of the planet traumatized and angry. Even out of their battle armor, their high-tech weaponry makes Rikti dangerous opponents. Powers Lieutenants Headman Lieutenants are much stronger than Minions, and often have greater powers or weapons. A single Hero should be able to defeat one Lieutenant and maybe a Minion. Powers Headman Gunman The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threath to humans everywhere. Powers Chief Mentalist The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threath to humans everywhere. Powers Bosses Chief Mentalist The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threat to humans everywhere. Powers Chief Mesmerist The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threath to humans everywhere. Powers Chief Soldier The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threath to humans everywhere. Powers Rikti Priest Though the Rikti are not known to be religious, they do have a number of individuals that fill a role similar to priests in their society. These cultural officials also investigae instances of aberrant thought, and seek to correct them. Few had ever been seen on Earth, until recently. Powers *Rikti Sword *AoE mez (x2?) *Regeneration(Recovery?) Aura *Kinetics buff (Siphon Power?) Elite Bosses Heavy Assault Suit These assault suits have been developed by the Rikti specifically to deal with superpowered enemies. They provide excellent protection and firepower and provide excellent flight capabilities. Powers * Fusion Pulse (Ranged, Energy, Foe -Defense) Rikti Magus These radical members of the Rikti's Restructurist faction have mastered magical arts stolen from the Circle of Thorns. War: Rider Main Article: War: Rider No Rikti warriors are more feared than those known as the 4 Riders. Said to have suffered some strange transformation during the crossing between worlds, even their fellow Rikti are terrified of them. The Rider known as War specializes in pure destruction, aiding his allies as he annihilates his foes. Famine: Rider Main Article: Famine: Rider No Rikti warriors are more feared than those known as the 4 Riders. Said to have suffered some strange transformation during the crossing between worlds, even their fellow Rikti are terrified of them. The Rider known as Scarcity can starve his foes of life and energy, destroying the form within. Pestilence: Rider Main Article: Pestilence: Rider No Rikti warriors are more feared than those known as the 4 Riders. Said to have suffered some strange transformation during the crossing between worlds, even their fellow Rikti are terrified of them. The Rider known as Toxic infects his foes, weakening them and their allies. Archvillains Dra'Gon Main article: Dra'Gon The Dragon is a decorated Rikti general, a hero for them from the first Rikti war. He was caught on the homeworld side of the dimensional barrier when Hero 1 and the rest of the Omega Team sealed the pathway between our world and theirs. Powers Hro'Dtohz Main Article: Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz The Supreme Commander of the Rikti Lineage of War, Hro'Dtohz is the one responsible for commanding the vast power of the Rikti Military in their war against Earth. A ruthless tactical genius with his own twisted code of honor, he is set on humanity's extermination or subsumption. Powers The Honoree Main Article: The Honoree The Honoree reminds you of Hero 1, the hero who was sent to the Rikti homeworld and successfully destroyed the bridge between their world and ours. It is quite possible that Hero 1 was captured on the Rikti homeworld and subjected to mutations similar to what the Lost undergo, creating this new abomination. Powers Giant Monsters U'Kon Gr'ai Main Article: U'Kon Gr'ai The Rikti Master At Arms is the head of ships Security. A powerful warrior and mentalist, he takes his responsibilities seriously. Powers Named enemies Quantum Infantry (Minion) The Rikti have come to stand for everything humans hate and fear in the universe. Their unprovoked invasion of Earth has left much of the planet traumatized and angry. Even out of their battle armor, their high-tech weaponry makes Rikti dangerous opponents Powers Headman Quantum Soldier (Lieutenant) The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threath to humans everywhere. Powers Chief Quantum Gunman (Boss) The Rikti battle armor is more advanced than any armor found on Earth. It offers the alien invaders protection from most normal kinds of physical attack. Armed with powerful energy weapons, these armored soldiers continue to pose a deadly threath to humans everywhere. Powers Rikti Magus (Boss) These radical members of the Rikti's Restructurist faction have mastered magical arts stolen from the Circle of Thorns. Powers Objects Portal (minion) The Rikti Communications Officer can open a portal to bring more Rikti soldiers to Earth. It must be destroyed! Powers Rikti Pylon A multi-purpose platform used by the Rikti. These pylon casings can house a wide variety of equipment, ranging from construction gear, to force field generators Powers Force Field Generator Pod (Lieutenant) This generator seems to serve two purposes. It not only keeps the Hydra safe from all attacks, but also appears to keep the fearsome creature under Rikti control. Powers A Bomb (Elite Boss) A Rikti Bomb that failed to detonate when dropped. It is apparently repairing itself. Powers Rikti Bomb (Object) This is a Rikti Bomb that has yet to go off. Powers Transports Rikti Drop Ship A Rikti Transport ship. It also serves effectively as a Bomber. Powers Named bosses * Armored Rikti * C'Kelkah * Commander Kenslet * Commander Onakti * Danti * Deknar * Expedition Leader Lokut * Expedition Leader SSiphoth * Feklar * Gr'pht'r (Chief Mentalist) * Kitanti * Klykte * Lutki * Lu'Bew * Meklar * Melaktar * Nekli * Nen'Kulf * Olanto * Plektar * Po'Ken * Researcher Tilektu * Restructurist Chief Soldier * Rikti Chief * Rozen * Science Chief Pomekt * Seldak * Sentik * Sigmund * Sobekto * Stren * Terrigar * Traditionalist Chief Mesmerist * Traditionalist Chief Soldier * War Chief Kt'Mezzu * War Chief Topek Notes * The Rikti name is derived from the character Rikki Tikki Tavi. http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=&Board=general&Number=5138904&bodyprev=#Post5138904 Spoilers Origins Rikti history details follow. The Rikti are, in fact, genetically-modified humans. What drove the people of Rikti Earth to modify themselves is unknown, but the power of their technology is undeniable. During the short time of the Rikti War, they nearly exterminated all of Earth's superheroes. According to Portal Corp intel, the Rikti weren't a particularly hostile people when their world had been discovered. That was a few years prior to the invasion. However, the current government on the Rikti Earth, (the Lineage of War) decided to invade our world. There is evidence that Nemesis was some how involved with bringing the LoW to power. History The Rikti exterminated all who believed in any gods, starving the gods of the faith that sustained them. This resulted in the gods’ death (apparently, they would like to do the same on Primal Earth – hence their hostility toward the Circle of Thorns, whom worship Ermeeth). Perhaps because of this, the Rikti are not familiar with magic. Present Day The War ended when the Omega Team (composed mostly of mages) went through the Rikti portal to their home world and created a magical barrier that prevents inter-dimensional travel between our two worlds. Since they became stranded, the Rikti on Earth have been splitting into two political factions: The Traditionalists and the Restructurists. The Traditionalists wish to rebuild Rikti society on Earth, while the Restructurists are thinking of a more militaristic form of society. Category:Enemies